


First Time for Everything

by Nolix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Idk I might add more tags, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, No Plot, SHEITH - Freeform, Short & Sweet, quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolix/pseuds/Nolix
Summary: This is based off of a tumblr ask I saw on @charlottexoyates blog.—“What if Shiro taught Keith everything about sex?”





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything in a long time so I’m pretty rusty but I thought this was super cute so here’s a shitty quick write.

They had only _officially_ been together for two weeks now and boy was it the most amazing two weeks of Keith’s life.

Shiro taught him everything from masturbation all the way to being fucked up against a wall but this of course started with a muttered, “will you go out with me” After months of mutual pinning. Behind Keith’s rough exterior was an innocent little boy that was dying to flourish.

“I want you to rim me again.” Keith said, lips pursed into a pout while Shiro’s jaw dropped. They were in the middle of dinner in the ships dining hall but luckily no one was around to hear, because who asks for something like that at a time like this?

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked, only wanting more confirmation.

“Look, I was watching porn and I figured since this time I know what I’m doing, it’ll turn out better.” He explained.

Last time they tried it, Keith freaked out at the amount of pleasure something so simple could bring.. and the fact that Shiro’s tongue was literally on the dirtiest part of his body was a little unnerving. It was just the way that both Shiro’s hands could completely grab Keith’s ass cheeks and spread him open, the way that Shiro would groan against his warmth.

“I guess, but you’ll have to let me finish dinner.” Shiro agreed but he wanted to see Keith be eager for him.

“You’re _really_ gonna make me wait?” He fired back, his body language full of sass.

“I mean unless you’re willing to _beg_ , Kogane.”

Beg? He wasn’t a dog.. Was this some type of foreplay or something that would turn Shiro on? He did notice some things in the porn he watched and maybe it would show that he’d refined his skills over the past few days.

“Daddy.”

Shiro nearly choked, pounding on his chest. Did he really just say that with a straight face?

 _“Takashi_.. please come to bed with me.” He tried again, knowing that his first name had to spark something. He even hiked up his voice.

And that it did, Shiro’s skin lit up with goosebumps, the feeling of butterflies began erupting within him.

“God, I can’t believe you.” He laughed, pushing his plate away before standing. “Let’s go, Kogane. You’re running this show tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t be afraid to criticize this.  
> Tumblr: Nolixxx


End file.
